1. Field of the Invention
A system concerns providing guide information about an object for which a medical image is to be captured, recommending an object based on imaging environment information and associated medical image acquisition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of a medical image acquisition system acquires images of many patients per day, and needs to change imaging environment in response, to patient medical condition (e.g., disease) and patient anatomical region concerned. However, it is burdensome to a user to change image acquisition parameters and environment for each patient.
In a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, a type of a radio frequency (RF) coil to be mounted on a patient differs with patient. A user needs to select and mount an RF coil to acquire an MRI image based on image acquisition environment of each patient and to remove an unnecessary RF coil from the MRI apparatus when a patient is to be imaged.